


Always in My Heart

by obviously092813



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviously092813/pseuds/obviously092813
Summary: BREAKING NEWSOne Direction singer, Louis Tomlinson, age 26, was found dead in his Doncaster home.  One Shot.





	Always in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twitter fan accounts were named out of creativity. If said accounts do exist, I apologize now;they are simply just coincidences. During the time of this story being written, the twitter accounts did not exist, to my knowledge.
> 
> This excludes my twitter accounts @obviously092813 and @aimh092813 and my tumblr @louisisharryssweetcreature. Thank you. Xx. - obviously092813

***

BREAKING NEWS

One Direction singer, Louis Tomlinson, age 26, was found dead in his Doncaster home. His death was caused by alcohol intoxication.

***

@larrieharry123  
My heart will forever be broken. Rest in Peace, angel @Louis_Tomlinson

@NiallOfficial  
Just heard the news. Prayers and thoughts to the family @Louis_Tomlinson.

@LiamPayne  
The world has lost a great man. Rest in Peace, @Louis_Tomlinson

@eleanorismyqueen  
Crying. Thoughts and prayers with family. Especially to Eleanor and Freddie. RIP @Louis_Tomlinson

@zaynmalik  
Terrible news. RIP @Louis_Tomlinson. Love ya, man. 

***  
~ Three Days Later ~

The Sun  
End of Larry?   
Written by Dan Wootton 

It has been three days since the death of One Direction singer, Louis Tomlinson. 

His funeral was held yesterday, in Doncaster. All of Tomlinson’s former band mates were present during the ceremony, including rumored boyfriend of singer, Harry Styles. It has been reported,however, that Styles did not engage in conversation with family or the other three former members of the band. Styles was also reported to be wearing sunglasses and a hat, inside the funeral home. Weird and pretty disrespectful, if you ask me.

Every member has shown their respect to Louis Tomlinson via social media, except Mr. Harry Styles. If this does not prove that Larry Stylinson is in fact fake, I do not know what is. Will this be the end of Larry Stylinson, or will the “Larry Organization” still obsess over a fake conspiracy?

***  
~ One Week Later ~

@obviously092813  
@Harry_Styles has been MIA ever since @Louis_Tomlinson ‘s funeral. ***sips tea***

@rainbowbb28  
Where is my son @Harry_Styles . Miss you . #PrayersAndThoughtsToHarry

@thatsbeautifulharry  
With @Harry_Styles being MIA, it makes @Louis_Tomlinson ‘s death so much more painful. #PrayersAndThoughtsToHarry 

@LouisIsHarrysSweetCreature  
@Harry_Styles take all the time you need. #PrayersAndThoughtsToHarry

***

~ Two Weeks Later ~

#Update  
Harry Styles finally broke his social media hiatus by deleting every post and picture off of his Twitter, Instagram and Facebook.

@aimh092813 omg what is happening !! im so confused !!

***

~ Three Days Later ~

@Harry_Styles Retweeted:  
@Louis_Tomlinson   
Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis

***

~ One Day Later ~

BREAKING NEWS 

One Direction singer, Harry Styles, age 24, was found dead in his London home. It has been confirmed via family that Styles committed suicide via hanging. This has been the second death in the boyband. Styles’ bandmate Louis Tomlinson died 28 day before Styles.


End file.
